Minkfi Yawa
You may feel free to draw fan art for this character, and I will gladly add it to Minkfi Yawa's fan art section. Description Minkfi is a young cat-mink with no family. Unlike most other characters backstories where their characters' parents die, Minkfi is her own parents. She used to have an obsession with roman numerals, giving herself the middle name 'Ivyson'. She is an auburn brown cat-mink with round, black glasses and a cream turtleneck. She can be considered short. She is quite young with little suspicions, and lacks the capacity to speak without a slight mispronunciation of a word. This annoys her, because she can write rather well. Minkfi is known for her passive nature, but she can be aggravated sometimes. If she does, she will be sarcastic and rude. But if you don't get on her bad side, she will be nice, naive and easily convinced. She can't stand being wrong. She is skilled at knitting, and enjoys warm weather. Too warm and she will feel nauseous, due to her unstable health conditions. Minkfi is easy to befriend, and a loyal companion. Although she does tend to lounge around and let others do the hard work, but she always feels sorry afterwards. She never learns from her mistakes, unfortunately. She likes dieting but she can never get it to work. Minkfi is very persuasive, and she will stand up for her decisions, along with even enforcing someone else's. She is more a side character, not a protagonist, and she always strives to do what is right, even if she doesn't always. Minkfi is harsh and sarcastic towards other people when she meets them at first. It takes a lot to get to be her friend, but then she will act quirky and shy. She is very outgoing to friends, even annoyingly so, and to many personalities, you may have to adjust to the cat-mink hybrid's jumpy and sometimes egotistical personality. Minkfi is deaf, and for additional information on that matter, she can easily read lips. She has been doing it since her creation, and, it took a while, but now she can do it with ease and rather skillfully. Minkfi often remarks that she's glad to join this world of forgiving monsters, who remind her much of herself. She enjoys knitting and good grammar. You could say she's a grammar psychopath. Minkfi's typer is above these short paragraphs. Below are some of her relationships with other monsters and humans. Affiliations Super 8 Minkfi's childhood friend and supportive yet grumpy companion, he serves as almost a brother to Minkfi and is often seen riding around on her shoulder. The two are inseparable, and, if in danger, will always rush to one another's aid. Roleplayed by my brother, TheFancier himself! Needleteeth Not much is to be said about Needleteeth and Minkfi's relationship. He is a tough, strong skeleton, and she is a mere cat-mink. They are more acquaintances, and Minkfi relies on Needleteeth only a bit. They can be on their own bad sides sometimes, but all is well otherwise. Emmi Minkfi's friend, who is bordering on colleague, yet balances out Minkfi's nature and helps her quite a bit. Emmi and Minkfi can be pictured together, but the chances of that are becoming slimmer and slimmer as they do not see each other often anymore. Doll Minkfi's worst enemy since an encounter on the internet and a past, unneeded quarrel. They still often get into heated exchanges on Undernet. Jutebox Minkfi thinks that Jutebox is a bit mean, and, after a small exchange, Minkfi has grown to dislike him. However, she finds him more of a nuisance. Korriet Minkfi and Korriet met once. Needless to say, they weren't on such good terms with each other, and they still hate each other to this very day, with Korriet being... A skeleton, for one, and, Minkfi isn't very fond of skeletons anymore, since they're literally everywhere, and, they just really hate each other. Avv Avv is an acquaintance of Minkfi's. They met by accident, and when they got in trouble after eavesdropping, Minkfi had blamed Avv for the problem. Now, their relationship is on thin stilts. One wrong move and they could possibly be enemies. Zabetar Sayar Zabetar Sayar is currently Minkfi's love interest. Minkfi cares for him with all her heart, and, by a chance encounter in Waterfall, Minkfi and Zabetar met. At first they were careful and foreign to each other, but now they love each other very much. Queen Clementia Minkfi looks up to Queen Clementia very much, even to the point of being flustered because she doesn't believe she is good enough to be in the presence of a royal figure. Very little is known outside of the ScienceTale laboratories about their relationship, but their bond is undoubtedly strong. In ScienceTale, when Queen Clementia used the Age Manipulation Device, they got into a full romantic relationship, and they still are. History Minkfi is a rare event. She occurred when a cat and a mink fell into the underground. Minkfi's gender was determined by the gender of the creatures. They were a female cat and a female mink. Both were a sleek auburn brown, giving Minkfi a natural look. No, she wasn't made by Alphys. She, in fact, was created by radiation from the surface colliding with the weather in the Ruins during an eclipse. Thus, Minkfi was made. Since the cat and the mink were both young, Minkfi turned out to be a young, ambitious, trouble-making cat-mink. She had no clothes, but she taught herself to knit. It was very gradual, and she didn't learn instantly. But she eventually gathered scraps of fabric from trashed clothing, torn up and ragged, and created a frankenstein-shirt. She didn't like it, and finally gathered enough change to buy fabrics for herself. After she did so, she needed money. At least a little bit. She went and lived in an abandoned house, and then bought a guitar with the only money she had. She began playing, and, her first little dollar bill was from Super 8. She only made one outfit, and stole the rest. That's the reason why she doesn't have very many outfits. But she's fine with it, and always goes to the Waterfall to naturally wash her clothes. She lives in Snowdin in a yellow-brick house, that's a little run-down. Now, Minkfi is open to opinions and very social. Although sometimes the OCD that she has can bug her, Minkfi is a lovely cat-mink hybrid with unique interests and a very nice house. (She renovated the inside, with the help of Super 8.) Don't be shy to talk to her! If you are, she might get bored of waiting. Abilities Contagion Due to Minkfi's seemingly constant illness, she has a contagious flu. It isn't really much of an ability, but it is certainly something. She won't sneeze on you, but sometimes forgets to look away when discharging nasal fluids. This makes for extremely awkward situations. Archery Minkfi may be somewhat awkward, but she's great with a bow. The young cat-mink has talents, you know, and she ain't afraid to use 'em. Only because they are rare and matter. She has little talents. Karate Minkfi is a brown belt in karate - she claims; "It's one step away from black belt, okay!?" She is extremely protective about this ability, which means that sometimes she messes up. She can apparently do a 'great' flying kick. Meaning she crashes into a wall. Convince Minkfi, using just her own words, tries to convince you not to fight. This enables spare, but if you are on the Genocide Route, it does not. Speaking Mind A brain will appear on the text box and words will come towards you. Enables the yellow soul. Shoot white words and avoid blue and orange ones using the tactics required for them. Stats ATK ATK- 8 DEF DEF- 10 HP HP- 65 Her stats are the same on every route, she can't be significantly more powerful at any time. She is simply mad at you in Genocide/if you kill Zabetar or Queen Clementia. Flavour Text Battle: Small and innocent. You feel compelled to talk to her, but she is poised for battle. ''(Encounter, Pacifist) ''Minkfi wipes her nose with her sleeve. ''(Check, Pacifist) ''She will just keep talking to annoy you. ''(Check x2 and onwards, Pacifist) ''Minkfi smiles with glee. ''(Gift, Pacifist) ''Minkfi feels hurt and betrayed. See what you've done?! ''(Insult, Pacifist) ''Minkfi sobs and gives up. ''(Insult x2, Pacifist) ''She hadn't expected that. ''(Death, Pacifist) ''She's leaving. She knows she won't be killed by you. ''(Flee, Pacifist) ------ ''Minkfi stares at you blankly. ''(Encounter, Genocide) ''Scrap of fur. ''(Check x1 and onwards, Genocide) ''She accepts it wearily. ''(Gift, Genocide) ''She knew it. ''(Insult x1 and onwards, Genocide) ''She doesn't beg or hold onto life. ''(Death, Genocide) ''She is so scared, she runs like a wee child. ''(Flee, Genocide) ------ '''Her Neutral Run dialogue is the same as her Pacifist Run dialogue.' AUs ScienceTale Minkfi is the head of a neurology group in ScienceTale, specifically the most respected. She is rather intelligent, and sometimes disagrees with the place's notions, but she works hard nonetheless. Minkfi wears a white lab coat above her cream turtleneck, and wears bronze-colored goggles instead of her normal glasses, unless she takes the goggles off. She used to have a LARGE crush on Clement, but ever since they kissed in an RP that me and Forge did, they've been in a romantic relationship. Undernet Account Minkfi's Undernet account is Kit10Mink, 'a friendly account that, though has many flaws, create blog posts and chats a lot in the main, live chat of the Undernet. She is an active user of Undernet, but is sometimes annoying due to her limited knowledge of coding and other things that correspond to such. She is not well known, like, at all. But she believes it is fine, as modesty is her middle name. She has a small group of friends, including lovers, but she hangs around them a lot. Trivia * Minkfi is the only one of my characters that my brother likes. * Minkfi was created in December 2015, as my very first character. * Minkfi was created before the I knew the wiki. * Minkfi was made for this wiki, but I feel like she, and all other ocs on this wiki, should have their own series. * Her original sprite has been deleted, and I don't plan on showing it again. * She is the opposite of a claustrophobe, enjoying small spaces and disliking and fearing large spaces, thinking they have too many shady corners. * Minkfi used to have terrible lung problems, due to a previous smoking addiction. * She often pulls loose threads on her sweater when nervous. * She brings back good nostalgia. * She is ambidextrous. * She always plays games and can never focus on two things. * Minkfi's best friend was Super 8, even before he was made by my brother on this wiki. * She is a hybrid, and a female, but she is NOT an ECloné. Gallery MINKFI.png|Headshot of Minkfi by SquidFairy! Minklenny.jpg|Beautiful art of Minkfi done by LennyFacedCupcake! PitchyMink.png|Artistic fullbody representation of Minkfi by HOI11111! Minkfi Sitting.png|Minkfi and the Auburn Soul by Derpagonair! Minkfi's very first fan art. MinkeVult.png|An awesome picture of Minkfi as a templar by Avv! Bless~ ILOVETHISMINK.jpg|'Spectacular photo by Drizzle, a friend from Discord! MINKFITHESCIENCEMINK.png|''A so awesome it's indescribable'' fan art of ScienceTale Minkfi by SquidFairy! CANDYMINKCANDYMINKooo.png|Adorable headshot of Minkfi by TheBrightestEyes (Candykitty)! Credits TheSecondEdgeOfTheBlade for Minkfi's Battle Sprite, LennyFacedCupcake, HOI11111, Derpagonair, Avv, Drizzle, and SquidFairy for the fan art, Yossipossi for the Minkfi Typer at the beginning of the page, Toby Fox for Undertale, and Neko for the base page. If you want to be featured here, too, you can make some yourself! I am guaranteed to add it to her gallery! Category:Female Category:OC Category:Monster Category:User;EntityofAmity Category:Featured